Till Dust
by XDCXsNs
Summary: I never thought that this would have happened to me. Especially with some one like Him.
1. Chapter 1

**All Charachters belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto**** except for Abigail.**

**A/N:** I am very new to writing stories but I see all these other stories on here but not enough sasuke and OC. So I though I would wright this. So please be nice, give me some pointers so I can see if I need to improve. Sasuke will be a little Out of character. Also sorry for any spelling mistakes.

**NAME:**Abigail (last name unknown)

**AGE:**17

**WHAT YOU LOOK LIKE:**

Brown layered hair to middle of back with side swept bangs. Honey colored eyes with slight green tint. Meidum toned skin. About 5'4". And you wear fishnet tights with shorts and black crop top with fishnet undershirt and ninja sandles.

**HISTORY:** Family deceased by accedent. Went from orphange to orphange starting at the age of 6. People got tierd of you and threw you out on the streets and that is where you live today.

Ok on with the story!

Chapter 1

As I looked out the window and see the rain fall, I wonder why today feel different from any its colder then usual but I know that isn't the reason. Feels like someone is watching my every move, ike they're getting closer and closer. But I ignore it as I go to the market for supplies with what money I have.

I try to find work when I go out so I can feed myself. Most people don't want anyhting to do with me though, so I usually go without food for weeks at a time.

The money I have now is from helping a old man on his farm and helping a little kid find his way home. $50 bucks wont get me very far.

I was in the middle of going home when a guy with white hair in pony tail and glasses come out of a bush near by. I stared at him for a while then walked past him.

" Hello, Abigail." He said with a big grin on his face.

I stop dead in my tracks and turn to him. "Excuse me? Do I know you?" I asked suspiciously.

"No but I know all about you." He said with a creepy tone and the same grin on his face.

"Who are you?" I asked him looking him straight in the eyes.

"My name is Kabuto. I come from the sound village. Lord Orochimaru would love to meet you." He said.

"Orochimaru? Why ?" I asked.

"He can help you control your...talent, if you will."He said taking a step twords me.

"My talents? What do you mean?"I asked caustiously.

"You know what I mean." He says.

"I don't know what your talking about." I say as I turn to leave. He is infront of me before I can take a step.

" You don't have to hide your true talent from Lord Orochimaru. He is quite facinated by you. How you destroyed your family with your hands." He said looking me straight in the eyes. My eyes go wide and I gasp. "how-?" my words died on my lips as he chuckles darkly.

"Like I said Lord Orochimaru has been keeping an eye on you." He said. "Now he wants to meet you. Help you control and use this talent at your will."

"I can't control it, no matter how hard I tried...it just wont stop. He can't help me." I say angrily.

"Lord Orochimaru can help you more then you know." He said.

I looked at the ground and went into deep thoguht. 'Maybe he could help me, but then again if I couldn't control it before how can I control it now?' I asked myself. 'Plus he's a criminal. I've heard that he kidnaps and expiraments on people.' I look at him again and say "No. I will not go to a criminal and expect that everything will be ok. I know more about him then you think."

"That's unfortunit. I hoped you would agree, it would make things so much eazier." He said while taking a step forword. "I'll just have to take you by force." He disapeared and was behind me in a flash putting a rag with cloriform over my mouth. I gasped, breathing the cloriform in and passed out.

'Well that was stupied.' I say mentally smacking myself. ' Well its not like your a ninja or anything, so you were bound to get caught.'

Everything from then on was a blur. I only saw flashes of the sky and trees. I woke up in a tank of water or something NAKED and tubes sticking out of my arms and back, also wearing a oxygen mask. I start to panic and start banging on the glass to see if it would break. I stop when the doors open up accros the room. I quitckly cover myself as Kabuto walks in with a man behind him.

"Hello, Abigail. My name is Orochimaru. It's so nice to finally meet you." He says with a creepy smile on his face as he walks up to the glass staring at me. " Don't worry you won't be in there much longer. Just ganna cheak a few things and then you'll be out." Kabuto had what looked like a suringe in his hand and wlaked oover to where the tubes where hooked up at and pushed the needle into it and pushing the contents in. My heart was beating so fast that I thought it would have jumped out of my chest. As the liquid finally went into my skin it hurt so bad. I don't know how long I was in that tank but Orochimaru walked over to a table and puched a button and the water was rushing out of the tank and a door opened up and I fell out. The oxygen mask and tubes being yanked away. Now I lye on the floor naked in pain and freezing.

"Kabuto grab one of those blakets." Orochimaru says to Kabuto. Kabuto grabs one, walks over to me,covers me up, and then helped me onto a medical table. Kabuto grabs my face and studies my eyes but I jerk away.

"Now now just sit here and be a good girl." He said like I was a little kid.

"Abigial, Do you know why your here?" Orochimaru asks as he walks over.

I just star at him and then he smiles again and looks at Kabuto for a moment and then thy walk to a corner to talk but I can't hear a word they're saying. Orochimaru looks back at me and then leave the room.

"Alright follow me" Kabuto says.

"In this?" I ask, pointing at the blanket.

"If you want to go naked be my guest." He said with a descusting grin on his face. I just glared at him. He turned around and started walking out the door, so I got up and followed him.

We walked for a while through some corridors amd took some turns then we finally stopped in front of a door.

" You will stay in here. There will be times when me or someone else will come to get you." He said. "Understand?"

"What if I son't want to?" I asked stubornly.

" You wont have a choise." He said and pushed me into my room, locking the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. **

**So on with the story! **

**Chapter 2**

I slept for a long time, not sure how long. I awoke to a knock at my door.

"Yes?" I asked still in bed.

"Orochimaru would like to see you. I brought some clothes for you to wear." The person said from the other side of the door. "He would like you ready as soon as possible." It sounded like a little girl. The door unlocks and she comes in.

"Here." she said putting the clothes down at the end of my bed.

"Thanks. But what am I getting ready for?" I asked looking at her and then looked at the clothes.

"huh?" she seemed confused.

" Well you said that I needed to be ready as soon as possible" I said.

"Oh, I don't know...I just get people ready for him." she said.

" What's your name and how old are you?" I asked looking her in the eyes. Then she looks down.

"Regin" she said. " I'm 8."

"I'm Abigail." I told her.

"I know, Orochimaru told me." She said.

I get up and take my clothes to the bathroom and change. I come out wearing my original shirt but pant instead of shorts.

"I guess I don't get any weapons." I stated.

"No you'll have to earn Lord Orochimaru's trust in order to get weapons." Regin said.

"OK now follow me" she said turning around "I haven't even taken a shower" I mumble but follow her out of the room. As we are walking I look around. 'These walks look the same.' I thought to my self.

"How do you not get lost in this place?" I asked Regin.

"Well, I've been here since I was 5. I walked these halls so much, all I do is count to get where I need to go in here." She said as we walk up to these double doors. She turned to me and said "Whatever you do, just obey everything he says." With that said she pushed the doors open and pushed me in closing the doors behind her.

The sound of the door closing echoed through out the room. I looked around and saw chandelier of candles but they were not lit. The only part that was lit was all the way at the end of the room. From where I was standing it looked like Orochimaru had someone else sitting to his right and Kabuto to his left.

"Come, Abigail, I won't bite." His creepy voice send chills down my spine.

I moved tword them but stopped 5 feet away. I looked up at him and he had that grin on his face again. So I looked to his right to see who this person was. I recognized him but couldn't place his name. He looked me straight in the eyes and I quickly looked to the ground.

"How do you feel, Abi?" He asked with this new nickname he gave me.

I kept looking at the ground and mumbled,"Fine."

I looked up at him and watched him look me up and down. He hummed and licked his lips.

"I am very intrigued by you Abi. I think your ability is very unique." He said. I looked at him with a glare.

"What do you mean unique? It kills people." I said angrily.

"Yesss it is very unique. Think of what you could do with it." He said with a sparkle to his eyes.

"I'd rather not..." I just looked down and continued asking "How do you even know about me?"

"I watched you after you killed your family. I followed you and saw you kill ninja who tried to help or capture you." He said nonchalantly.

"I would like you to teach Sasuke here how to do just that." He said pointing to his right.

'Sasuke Uchiha, I knew I seen his face before I seen him in the bingo books.' I thought to myself. "No," I said confidently.

The grin he had on his face fell and he got up walking over to me. He grabbed my face and made me look at him.

"You will do as I say. If you wont listen the you will be punished." He said letting my face go sitting back in his seat. "Remember, if it wasn't for me you would bee out on the street's and starving right now."

"Even if I wanted to use it I couldn't because I don't know how to use it. It just starts and stops all by itself." I stated looking at the ground.

"I'll find what make you tick Abi. Trust me you will learn how to use it. For now you will go back to your room. Tomorrow I will see you in the training area." He said with a wave of his hand, dismissing me. Kabuto comes and grabs my arm and starts walking me out the door but we stop when Orochimaru says, "And Abi, Don't try to run. It would be very unwise." Then I was taken back to my room.

I sat on my bed and thought about what he said. What does he think I am a puppet? Well he can just take that thought and shove it up his ass.

I got of the bed and looked at the walls. They looked so empty. It made the room feel cold. "This room needs some stuff in it." I said to myself. I went to the bathroom to take a bath. It felt to so nice on my skin. The heat made me feel better but I still wasn't ready for tomorrow. 'I wonder what he's gonna do...' I asked myself. 'I scare myself using it. Just touching someone for a minute would turn them to dust.'

As I get out of the bath and into my room there was a knock at my door.

"Just a minute." I say throwing on a robe that was hanging on the bathroom door. It wasn't very long but at least it covered me up better then the towel was. I walk over to the door and open it to see Sasuke standing there. 'What in the world is he doing here?' I asked myself, while I raised my eyebrow at him.

"umm... yes?" I asked him awkwardly.

"Hn,...is that how you greet people?" He asked with a cold tone to his voice. I started to blush a little, mumbling an apology and then opened the door so he could come in. After he walked in I shut the door and then turned to looked at him.

"Ummm...Why are you here?" I asked him. He looked around my room and then looked over his shoulder at me asking "What is the technique Orochimaru is talking about?" My eyes go wide for a minute and then I look at the ground.

"Why do you want to know? It's not like I'll be able to teach you it anyway." I say as I lean against the door.

"Hn" he said turning away and then walked over to my desk and pulled the chair out, turning it around sitting in it. He stared at me and I looked away saying "Didn't your mom tell you staring is rude?" All I heard was silence. 'Well don't you have great people skills.' I mentally said to him. I rolled my eyes and look at him sighing in frustration.

"It turns people to dust when you touch them...if you knew what I've done you probably wouldn't want to use it either..." I say with a sad face, looking down. "OK now you know so quite staring at me like that." I say to him and fidget in discomfort. He finally looked away, got up and walked to the door but stopped beside me. " I'm sure I can understand, but you don't have to tell me." He glanced at me sideways and continued saying " If I were you I would just do what Orochimaru says. Since your not a ninja." He then opened the door and left closing it behind him.

I was hungry but I was kind of use to being hungry. There was a knock at my door and I opened it seeing Regin standing there.

"I'm here to bring you to dinner." She said.

"Dinner?" I asked appalled. I haven't eaten with people in a long time. "Can't I eat in here?" I asked.

" Orochimaru would like it if you would eat with him, Sasuke, and Kabuto in the dinning hall." she said.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. She takes my grabs and takes me to the dinning hall.

When I get there all I smell and see is the food. My mouth was watering so much that I thought there would be a drool puddle on the floor beneath me.

"Abi, you look hungry." Orochimaru said form the head of the table. "Sit" he said indicating the chair beside Sasuke. I sit down and looked at all the food. Regin was leaving when I asked her, "Where are you going? Aren't you going to eat?"

Regin froze with wide eyes and then looked at the floor.

"Oh, don't worry about her, she'll eat later." Said Orochimaru.

"Later? Why can't she eat now?" I asked him angrily. "There is enough food here for her to eat." I said pointing to Regin.

"Its alright I can eat later. Thats how it always is." She said in a hushed voice, still looking at the floor.

"How long is later?" I asked looking right at her.

She just kept looking at the floor.

"Fine. If you won't eat right now then I can wait to. You shouldn't have to eat all by yourself." I said getting up to leave but Orochimaru slammed his hand on the table yelling, "Sit down!" I sat down immediately and glared at him. "She will eat _later_!" He said. " Now eat." I looked over at Regin, watching her as she left the room. I stared at the door a few minutes more before looking at my empty plate and then started putting food on it. I ate quietly and slowly. I looked at Sasuke a few times side ways but never to long. I was lost in thought when Sasuke kicked me under the table. I looked over at him but he just had his eyes closed, eating his food. That's when I heard Orochimaru say, "Did you hear me Abigail?" I looked at him and shook my head no.

He sighed and said, " If you can't pay attention now then I'll have to make sure your at attention at all times. I said be prepared tomorrow. When I train you it will be hard."

I looked back at Sasuke then got up and left without permission.

By now I knew my way around to my bed room and a few other places. I went back to my room and lay down on my bed falling asleep quickly.


	3. AN: Reviews?

I haven't written very much but I would like to know if I'm doing OK or if I need to edit. So please give me reviews. If I suck let me know so I don't have to keep writing a bad story for you.


End file.
